


Abnegation

by Sawi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Introspection, KH3 final trailer spoiler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: This flash fic is about Riku's words in KH3's "final trailer" and thus contains spoilers if you consider the trailer as such.It is entirely from Riku's PoV and talks about Riku's feelings for Sora - romantic, platonic; it doesn't really matter here.There was no hesitation in his movements: no moment allowed for second thoughts, either before or after his actions. With the simplicity and naturalness with which his lungs breathed, his body shielded Sora from the darkness that threatened to take him away and thus deprive his world of the most dazzling light.





	Abnegation

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been studying but after listening to Dearly Beloved by AmaLee in an endless loop my heart ached to write something like this. English being not my mother tongue, I hope the fic is still ok. Also, I tried to keep the style as close as possible to the original text - which had some synesthesia happening so... well, I dunno how it turned out actually.

 

 

## Abnegation

 

 

   There was no hesitation in his movements: no moment allowed for second thoughts, either before or after his actions. With the simplicity and naturalness with which his lungs breathed, his body shielded Sora from the darkness that threatened to take him away and thus deprive _his_ world of the most dazzling light.

   Keyblade held high, legs firmly on the ground; he was adamant.

   He didn’t do it because it was his job, neither because it was his duty; he acted simply because so dictated his heart, with a certainty that it had rarely shown. Steady, sure of his choices and uninhibited in its commitment to them, it did not even threaten to deafen him with wild beats. On the contrary, it accepted its end without fear – but there was no pride. It wasn’t sacrifice, an egoistic gesture dictated by a desire for redemption.

   "Sora ..."

   It was love: a warm and enveloping feeling, soft and pastel as the fragrant rays of light of a fresh morning in their world, at home. Love had taught him a lot in those years, but the most precious lesson was to listen to it without fearing its deepest and darkest side – fear, envy, obsession. He had understood that no matter how dark the depths of his heart were, they were nothing but the miserable, barren reflection of a bright and burning light.

   A pale and feeble replica of love, as a matter of fact. And it was thanks to Sora that he understood it.

   "I know.”

   It had been Sora’s carefree and candid smile that enlightened his life. It had been the purity and the sweetness of those big blue eyes that warmed his heart. It had been those gentle hands that embraced him, his fresh scent, his shaggy hair, the thunderous but delicate laughter, the sweet words, the rosy cheeks, the nose, the freckles, the—

   "I believe in you."

   It had been Sora.

   His strength began to fade, the light around him getting dimmer and lukewarm. Yet he wasn’t afraid – not because he was used to the darkness or because he didn’t hold his life precious, but because he had a certainty to keep him strong. He _knew_ : Sora would make it. Just him: he would get up and defeat every darkness, even the most painful and cruel one.

   With this awareness to guide him and a last groan of his tired body, while the darkness loomed over him waiting to crush him and suffocate him, he looked back at Sora. The light swept away every shadow, even if just for a brief moment.

   "You won't give up."

 _Goodbye, Sora_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Although short, I hope it was a pleasant reading!
> 
> Riku's words here are how I translated them from the Japanese trailer, even though I kinda changed them a little so that they fit better in the text.  
> He says:  
> 「ソラ、俺は信じて。お前は諦めない。」  
> ...This is so painful I want to cry.


End file.
